


Closer

by Turiassu



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Hanno, Adults, F/M, adult Elisabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turiassu/pseuds/Turiassu
Summary: She had full command of the situation, full command of his soul.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you can read in pt-br, I recommend checking the original, "Mais perto". :)

Elisabeth had an independent soul. Sometimes, she would leave the cabin they shared while Hanno was still asleep just to lay down by the lake, her feet touching the cool water. She could sit by herself for hours. If she saw him coming up in the distance, she would smile, silently inviting him to join her. Elisabeth would then move slightly to the side, making room so he could sit close to her — but maybe not too close.

Occasionally, Hanno wondered about the extent of the trauma she had suffered on the day he found her. Many years had gone by since then. He always made a point to not touch her by surprise. He never got too close without a warning. Noah had said that he would love her. And he did, no doubt about that. He loved her as the frequent company she was in that grey world, without any other ambition or demand.

That night he was reading when she approached him out of the blue. She stared down at his face for a moment and begun moving over him, kneeling on his bed with one leg on either side of Hanno's body.

He put his book aside immediatly, rising on his elbows in astonishment. She placed her hand on his chest, silently asking him to remain calm. Very slowly, as if trying to confirm she wasn't doing anything wrong, Elisabeth started leaning towards him.

As she got closer and closer, Hanno couldn't think of any excuse to make her stop. He couldn't stop her. She had full command of her actions, full command of the situation, full command of his soul.

To be honest, he didn't want to stop her.

With eyes fixed on his face, Elisabeth pressed her lips to his. Hanno was paralyzed. He knew his heartbeat was racing under her hand, but he just couldn't control it. Elisabeth took his silence for confimation, then closed her eyes and kissed him.

In a reflex Hanno put a hand on her waist holding her tightly, and their kiss became more urgent. He gasped surprised when he noticed her hips moving provocatively over him. He knew she could feel what he wasn't able to control between his legs.

In a sharp movement, he pulled her down and took her place at the top.

 _Are you sure?_ He asked breathing heavily.

She nodded and, as an additional confirmation, pulled a small plastic package from the back pocket of her jeans. It took him a couple of seconds to identify the object. When the realization hit him, he couldn't help but raise his eyesbrows at how well she had planned this.

Elisabeth didn't wait for another word and took her sweater and shirt off. Hanno copied her movements, and they threw themselves into a new kiss.

She felt her body burn with the heat when his rough hand moved from her face to her neck, down to her torso, slipping under her bra. Elisabeth reached for the clasp on her back and removed another item of clothing. His lips went down her neck causing goosebumps all the way.

She reached out for his pants and undid the button and the zipper. Elisabeth felt him lose his breath when she reached his warm skin. Bewildered, he stopped moving for a moment and surrendered to her touch. Elisabeth's heart ran so fast when she realized the power she had over him.

And soon she, too, discovered the power he had over her, when his hand slid into her jeans—and his fingers slid even further. Elisabeth's back arched in reflex. He looked at her worried for a second, but she kissed him away from any worries. In a few moments there was no longer any piece of clothing between them.

At that point, Hanno stared at her with hesitation in his eyes. Elisabeth just pulled him closer in a reassuring embrace.

She took a deep breath and felt all the heat of his body. He was delicate at first, but his movements became more and more demanding. Suddently he was pressing her harder, and she pulled him even closer, her nails digging into his back. She could feel him deep in her body, and with one final impulse they quivered in each other's arms and let themselves be carried away by the sensation.

Minutes passed, could have been hours before he turned to her.

_Why today?_

_Today I wanted to get closer._


End file.
